Moving on Six Years Later
by IRead2DamnMuch
Summary: It's been six years since the end of The Games. Late one night, Katniss decides it's time to move on and start a family of her own with Peeta. Set during the last chapters of Mockingjay, this story highlights Peeta and hers first time.


Author's Note: Well here it is guys. On both sites I post on for Hunger Games Fanfiction, people have been asking me to write another one. I got inspired after reading Mockingjay, so it's been brewing for a while, but I wanted what fully happened at the end to sink in so I could do this story justice. If you haven't already, please head over to .com/s/2888509/1/Promises_of_the_Wishing_Moon and check out my original story as well. If you're also interested, I have started a blog and welcome you guys to come and check it out. I will be posting reviews for various things, along with my husband, and giving updates on stories and the likes.

Thank you all and please leave a review at the end.

"Katniss," Peeta whispered into her ear as he lay behind her in bed, wrapped around her protectively. He clutched his wife closer to his body as he felt her silent sobs begin taking hold of her. "Everything is going to be okay, you sought to that."

Katniss let out a pained sob into the night and huddled closer into Peeta's embrace. "It's just, the nightmares keep coming. They won't ever stop. All I see is Primm's face-" Katniss broke down unable to finish what she was saying.

In an effort to try and console her, Peeta kissed the nape of her neck and began to softly hum a song his mother used to hum to him when he was a young boy. Soon enough his efforts won her over and Katniss drifted into a fitful sleep.

Peeta too had a hard time these days. Even though the Games had been over and the nation was able to move on from that bloody part of their history, every now and then Peeta would catch himself as violent images racked his brain of the war, fires and death, and Katniss would always be there to console him with light kisses around his face and a tender embrace.

One evening, however, six years after the war, Katniss found herself in bed, lying next to Peeta. It was late in the night and both of them were still awake staring into each other's eyes. Moving closer to her husband, she propped herself up on an arm and looked down at him, he in turn rolled over to better see her. Peeta, seeing a look in her eye he'd never seen before, started to question it, but was silenced when Katniss leaned down and kissed him.

Their kisses were usually chaste, never wanting to push the other too far, even after six years. This one though lingered and Peeta knew this was heading somewhere neither of them had ventured before. Hesitant, Peeta asked, "Everything alright?" Katniss gave a small, sad twitch of the lips and with tears in her eyes replied, "I want to move on. It's time to forget the past and look at what we have now and know that what we had growing up will never affect our kids. You keep telling me that everything will be okay, and I am finally willing to accept that."

Katniss didn't have to lean down too far because Peeta brought himself up to meet her kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Slow, deep kisses and tangling of tongues followed by soft caresses to their bodies. Without getting out of bed they divested one another of their clothing, both intrigued by the other's body, having really never seen one another naked before.

Peeta let Katniss take control because she was the more fragile of the two. He watched as her eyes scanned his body while trailing her fingers down until they hit the sheet that covered his waist. Her mouth then followed the same line her hands had, kissing its way around his body, eliciting small gasps from him. 

Not wanting to venture below the sheet just yet, Katniss pulled away and rolled onto her back, opening herself up for Peeta's ministrations. Peeta was a little less hesitant as he cupper her left breast in his hand. In the years since they were teens she had filled out more and her breasts were more than a handful. He gave it an experimental squeeze, feeling the firmness of it and he watch in fascination as goose-bumps rose along her chest and her nipples hardened. He looked away from the site of his hand on her breast to meet her eyes and while they were locked, grazed a finger over the nipple. Her eyes widened and her breath stopped for a moment at the sensation. "Was that alright?" Katniss nodded her head. "Yes, it felt good."

He did it again and with a little more bravery circled it and gave it a small pinch, eliciting a small sigh from Katniss. He let his hand trail down her body to where the skeet met her lower half and edged closer, dropping his head to her breast and taking the nipple into his mouth. The feeling brought a twitch to her body and her hips rose slightly the bed. 

Peeta removed himself from her breast and met her eyes again, shifting up the bed a little more so he could kiss her. The kiss ignited something in them and their slow kisses turned a little heavier and fast. Peeta took this opportunity to finally slip his hand under the sheet. He ran his hand along the hair he found as Katniss spread her legs further for him.

Not wanting to cause any pain or distress, he simply cupped her mound with the palm of his hand, pressing slightly with the heel of his hand. Katniss pressed back against the hand and he took this as a sign to continue and slowly moved his hand in a small circle to stimulate her clit.

With the stimulation he could feel her getting wetter and moved her hand up a little so one of his fingers fell at her opening. Breaking the kiss, he watched her face for any signs of discomfort as he slowly inserted a finger inside of her. What he saw was not pain, but in fact her breath hitched and eyes closed as he moved the finger in and out while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Daringly he out in another finger and a load moan escaped her. "Did I hurt you?" Peeta asked, stopping his fingers.

Breathing heavily now, Katniss replied in a breathy whisper, "No, don't stop."

He started up again and with more confidence. He began twisting his fingers while moving them in and out as her moans started to escalate in volume and a slow undulating of her hips began. He pressed his fingers deep and crooked them in a come-hither motion catching an area right behind her pubic bone. She cried out and Peeta could feel his hand get soaked. "Keep doing that, keep doing that…" Katniss moaned, and Peeta complied. Her moans took on higher pitch when he felt her insides clamp down on his fingers and begin to convulse rapidly. A shutter took hold of her body and Peeta's hand was filled with a warm fluid that flowed over it and down her body onto the bed. 

Katniss' breathing returned to normal shortly after. She hadn't even noticed Peeta roll onto his back. Looking over at him now, his eyes were closed and his hands were below the sheets. Peeta didn't open his eyes as he felt her weight shift and the sheet get pulled down to his knees. Peeta had placed one hand at the base of his dick and the other was slightly massaging his testicles. "Is something wrong?" she asked in a husky voice.

At this he opened his eyes and gave a half smile. "It just hurts. I need to come."

Tentatively she removed his hand and replaced it with hers, giving it an experimental stroke. A deep growl erupted from his mouth as she continued to stroke his dick up and down, his hips thrusting up on her downward strokes.

Peeta was losing control all too fast. "Are you ready?" With a nod of her head Katniss raised herself up and slung a leg over him. He took himself in hand and she helped guide him to her opening.

Once positioned he placed both of his hands on her waist as she lowered herself on to him. Both sat there for a moment to get a handle on the situation. Katniss felt full and accepted, while Peeta didn't want to move fearing things would end too quickly. Then, ever so slowly, Katniss began to move. She raised and lowered herself with her legs and Peeta tried not to push her and go too fast. His hands reflexively tightened on her waist and she sped up. Peeta watched as a myriad of emotions and pleasures danced across her face. Her breasts swaying and bouncing with her efforts, the way her lower half moved and clenched at just the right times. His natural instinct to just hold her still and pound into her until he came deep inside of her was barely just being contained.

"I want you on top of me."

Without missing a beat he pulled her to chest and rolled them. "I'm not going to last much longer, Kat," Peeta whispered to her. Cupping his face with her hand she gave him a smile. "I didn't expect you to. This is our first time of many more I can only imagine. We can work on things later."

With a slow push of his hips he was fully enveloped in her once more and he began a slow, jerky motion with his hips. Katniss was making small noises as she watch his face contorting in pleasure. Wanting to be deeper inside of her he bent both of her legs and hooked them on his arms, driving into her faster and harder. A cry burst from her mouth, but before he would stop she was saying in a mantra for him not to stop and he didn't.

All too soon he felt his testicles draw up and Katniss' eyes got a little wider. Unable to form full sentences she said, "Harder. Bigger."

Peeta felt her insides begin to clench him and he pounded into her harder, both their cries reaching a peak. Snapping his hips forward a couple more times, his semen left his body in hot, pleasurable bursts to fill the girl who'd stolen his heart so many years ago.

He stayed inside of her for what seemed like forever; her legs since let down to cradle his body between them. They kissed and caressed late into the night, his dick finally limp slid from her body and he rolled them over into a spooning position with a protective hand draped around her stomach savoring their first time and possibly the first life they would create together.


End file.
